


[Podfic] Seed

by marianas



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Treated Seriously, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy Medicine, Fix-It, Gen, Hugs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Transformation, more secret identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: He listened also with a wistful air to the story of Xiao Sheng, the emperor's minister, who swallowed a pearl from a dragon's treasury and became a dragon himself; Laurence did not understand his attitude, until Temeraire said, "I do not suppose that is real? There is no way that people can become dragons, or the reverse?"-His Majesty's Dragon, Chapter 8
Relationships: Lin Shu & Xiao Jingyan & Mu Nihuang, Lin Shu | Mei Changsu | Su Zhe/Mu Nihuang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020, Solo podfic by marianas





	[Podfic] Seed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050922) by [Spatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz). 



> This niche crossover is peak me, possibly topping my Slings & Arrows/Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell fusion for the most on-my-bullshit. You don't actually need to know anything about Temeraire to read this aside from the quote that makes up the summary. oakleaf, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to Spatz for having blanket permission, paraka for the hosting, all the ITPE mods (bess, knight_tracer, blackglass, & verity) for this wonderful exchange that I have now been doing for the past 7 years!
> 
> Disclaimer that while (I think, I hope) my pronounciation is improving, it is ...not great. If you decide to give this a pass because of that, or you try and can’t handle it, that is super valid (but I would rather not hear about it).

  
  
[ **direct link to mp3** ](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2020/Seed.mp3) | [**link to m4b**](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2020/Seed.m4b)  
**Length:** 0:15:58  



End file.
